Robin Mathews
Robin Daniel Middleton Mathews (born 1931) is a Canadian poet, playwright, and academic.Ron Dart, Robin Mathews, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica-Dominion. Web, May 23, 2013. He is a militant advocate of Canadian nationalism.Gregory J. Reid, Robin Mathews, Literary Encyclopedia, April 19, 2004. Web, May 23, 2013. Life Education Mathews was born in Smithers, British Columbia, to Mary Margaret (Tully) and Harold Middleton Mathews. He earned a B.A. in English at the University of British Columbia (UBC), where he studied under Earle Birney. He did an undergraduate honours thesis at UBC on Matthew Arnold, and completed an M.A. at Ohio State University with a thesis on Henry James. After a year working as a radio producer for the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, Mathews began a Ph.D at the University of Toronto studying under the mythopoeic theorist and literary critic Northrop Frye. Career Mathews published his debut collection of poems in 1961. In the 1960s he came to national attention by strongly criticizing United States foreign policy and the complementary colonial attitude of Canadian elites. He also spearheaded the movement to have Canadian literature taught in schools. He has taught at the University of Alberta in Edmonton, Alberta, Carleton University in Ottawa, Ontario, and Simon Fraser University in Burnaby, British Columbia. He was involved in literary circles in Toronto, Ontario, during his years at the University of Toronto while he was doing his doctoral studies. At Toronto he studied under Northrop Frye, and was acquainted with both Margaret Atwood and Milton Acorn. Writing He has taught, lectured and written numerous volumes of both poetry and prose. His works include the The Struggle for Canadian Universities, Treason of the Intellectuals, The Death of Socialism, and Being Canadian in Dirty Imperialist Times. He also published Canadian Identity, an overview of how Canadian identity is constructed by Liberals, Leftists, Conservatives, religion, economics, and sociology, published in 1988. Publications Poetry *''The Plink Savoir''. AB?: 1962. *''Plus Ça Change''. Edmonton, AB: 1964. *''This Time, This Place''. Edmonton, AB: 1965. *''This Cold Fist''. Ottawa: 1969. *''Air 7''. Vancouver: 1972. *''The Geography of Revolution''. Barry's Bay, ON: S.R.I., 1974. * Language of Fire: Poems of love and struggle. Toronto: Steel Rail, 1976. *''The Beginning of Wisdom'' (edited by Keith Richardson). Toronto: Steel Rail, 1978. *''The Death of Socialism, and other poems''. Prescott, ON: Voyageur, 1995. *''Think Freedom''. Vancouver: Northlands, 2004. Plays *''Selkirk''. Toronto: Steel Rail, 1977. Short fiction *''Blood Ties, and other stories'' (with Jane Sellwood). Ottawa: Steel Rail, 1984. Non-fiction *''Canadian Literature: Surrender or revolution'' (with Gail Dexter-Lord). Toronto: Steel Rail Educational Publishing, 1978. *''Canadian Identity: Major forces shaping the lives of a people''. Ottawa: Steel Rail, 1988. *''Treason of the Intellectuals: English Canada in the post-modern period''. Prescott, ON: Voyageur, 1995. *''Being Canadian in Dirty Imperialist Times''. Vancouver, BC: Northlands, 2000. *''George Grant's Betrayal of Canada''. Vancouver, BC: Northlands, 2004. *''Canada: The road to fascism from 1945 to Stephen Harper''. Vancouver, BC: Northlands, 2012.'Canada: The road to fascism from 1945 to Stephen Harper, The Straight Goods, Blogspot, Web, May 23, 2013. Edited *''The Struggle for Canadian Universities: A dossier'' (edited with James Steele). Toronto: New Press, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robin Mathews, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 15, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Prose *Canada: The road to fascism from 1945 to Stephen Harper at The Straight Goods *"Robin Mathews Uncut" (links to columns and articles) ;Books *Robin Mathews at Amazon.com ;About *Robin Mathews in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Mathews, Robin at ABC Bookworld. *Robin Mathews in the Literary Encyclopedia *"Margaret Atwood Vs Robin Mathews: Canadian Identity" at Vive le Canada Category:1931 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:People from Smithers, British Columbia Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:Mythopoeic writers